Reunião 29/02
Mr Supremo entrou no chat. *8:04Jake the DadOk, onde estão os outros dois? *8:04SoldadoInvernalAhn? *CT e Garo? *Garomus entrou no chat. *8:04Jake the DadEra pra ser Garo e Mr, mas aqui bugou *SuperMadara entrou no chat. *8:04Mr SupremoAqui *SuperMadara foi expulso por Mr Supremo. *8:05Jake the DadOk, estamos sem o Caio, mas depois eu passo pra ele *8:05SoldadoInvernalMds *Nem uma vez na vida *eles tem respeito? *.vv *8:05Joofrormdeviam ter passado o link nos privados haha *8:06Jake the DadJoof, ia bugar ainda mais meu PC .frog *Tá vendo, bugou de novo *8:06SoldadoInvernalComputador de Jake é uma bomba relógio *.frog *8:06GaromusEitan *8:07Mr SupremoBem *8:07JoofrormSei bem como é, o meu também não é dos melhores *8:07Mr SupremoQual o 1º tópico a ser abordado *8:07Jake the DadBom povo, essa reunião é pra falarmos da Steven Universo Wiki (Avá, jura, Jake?) *8:07Mr SupremoMeu not é Positivo e tem 8 anos .frog *8:08Jake the DadTemos várias págnas da Wiki desatualizadas e desorganizadas *SuperMadara entrou no chat. *8:09GaromusSim *SuperMadara foi expulso por Mr Supremo. *8:09Jake the DadQueria ver se tinha um jeito de atualizarmos essas páginas antes do hiato acabar *Porque se não, vai ficar ainda mais complicado *8:09Mr SupremoTeríamos que fazer uma convocação no caso *8:09SoldadoInvernalAh, sim *8:09Mr SupremoA Bomb tá prevista para quando? *8:09Jake the DadQue droga de notebook, que raiva *8:09SoldadoInvernalEu, Jake e Caio tentamos dar início a um projeto pra criar as páginas faltantes da Wiki *8:09Jake the DadMr, nem bomb foi confirmada ainda *É só um boato *Otaku, criar páginas é o de menos no momento *8:10SoldadoInvernalMas eu pessoalmente não acho que devemos continuar, seria um pouco de hipocrisia focar em criar páginas com as páginas nesse estado *Jake, deixe-me terminar *.derp *8:10Jake the DadOk .2derp *Ok, 1º tema: Atualização de páginas *Vamos cada um falar o que acha disso por partes *Vamos por ordem alfabética *Vai, Garo *8:12JoofrormA gente poderia fazer um mutirão, pra todo mundo poder ajudar um pouco e dividir as tarefas *8:12Jake the DadVai, Joof *Isso mesmo, Joof, boa ideia *Err.. Alguém tá anotando isso? *Pelo amor de Deus, que notebook ruim, me odeia só pode .v. *8:13SoldadoInvernalJake *8:13GaromusPodiamos avaliar o estado das páginas e anotar num tópico do fórum pro pessoal da wikia contribuir com elas] *8:13Mr SupremoEu estou copiando a conversa toda no Bloco de notas, serve? *8:13SoldadoInvernalto colocando no Word toda a reunião *8:13Mr SupremoLiteralmente ela toda *8:13GaromusAs que estão mais desatualizadas são incluidas *8:13Jake the DadGaro, pela minha experiência em arrumar essas páginas, digo que estão na cor laranja *8:13GaromusLaranja? *8:13Jake the DadAs páginas dos personagens principais são as mais desorganizadas *Laranja = Ruim, mas não péssimo .derp *8:14GaromusAhhhhh * *8:14SoldadoInvernalEu não acho que as pessoas vão realmente ajudar, sendo franco. Desde que voltei, percebi que as pessoas daqui são meio "Alheias" ao que acontece, se me entende *8:15Jake the Dad"Steven Quartz Universo (ou apenas Steven) é o personagem principal da série. É o membro mais jovem, e é possivelmente o único garoto entre as Crystal Gems." *Sério, desde quando não editam isso? *8:16Mr SupremoDesde que foi feito, eu acho *Teríamos que fazer uma convocação *Como a de páginas faltas * *faltantes *8:16SoldadoInvernalMr, o problema é que só 2 usuários atenderam dessa vez *Na anterior foi melhor, foram 4, eu acho *8:17Mr SupremoE notei nomes que nem lá tem *Como Chris Cohen *Steven qauartz foi o mais notável nessa Páginas Faltantes *8:17Jake the DadA maioria dos usuários só ficam no chat e nem se importam com a Wiki *8:17SoldadoInvernalA questão é que os usuários não se importam, como eu disse *Se quisermos fazer esse mutirão, precisamos atrair eles pra edições *8:18Jake the DadEntão isso de reunir users pra atualizar algo pode ser considerado descartado *8:19Mr SupremoEntão qual seria a solução para o nosso problema? *8:19Jake the DadQuem sabe os próprios administradores fazerem isso? *Eu não tenho nenhum problema com arrumar isso, mas acontece que eu não consigo fazer tudo sozinho *8:20SoldadoInvernalSim *8:21Jake the DadVejamos, somos 6 ADM *8:21SoldadoInvernalEu acho que grande parte da administração não tem um desempenho satisfatório, e isso me inclui *8:21Jake the DadSe cada um arrumar uma página por dia, em uma semana já teremos mais de 40 páginas arrumadas *8:21Mr SupremoJake *Convenhamos *No geral *Você é o mais dedicado em questão de edição *Você e o Sr. Ninja Reversor *Eu sei das minhas falhas e corrijo da maneira que eu posso *Outro detalhe muito importante que gostaria de ressaltar envolve as Transcrições *Poxa *Quase ninguém faz *Nem mesmo eu terminei a que me responsabilizei *8:23SoldadoInvernalTranscrições, Galerias, Páginas de Ajuda, SUFF e SUA *8:23Jake the DadOutra coisa que eu não consigo fazer sozinho... *8:23Mr SupremoComparada a SU Estadunidense *8:23SoldadoInvernalSão tantos projetos *e parece que não tem nenhuma organização e divisão *8:24Mr SupremoPara tão poucas pessoas *8:24SoldadoInvernalEu acho que esse é o momento certo *8:24Mr SupremoQuer dizer *8:24SoldadoInvernalde mudar isso *8:24Mr Supremo6 é o suficiente *8:24Jake the DadMr, esse é o problema, vocês comparam demais a Wiki com a SU Americana *Nós temos nosso ritmo *8:24Mr SupremoMas não agimos harmoniosamente *Pelo menos em meu ver *8:24Jake the DadMas muitas vezes, acabamos criando novos projetos pra alcançar a americana sem alcançar os antigos *8:24Mr SupremoPor exemplo *8:24SoldadoInvernalFoi o que falei. *8:24Jake the Dadterminar os antigos* *8:25Mr SupremoHá tempos sugeri o "Especial de Aniversário" como já falei, mas a questão de iniciar projetos novos sem terminar os antigos complica *8:25Jake the DadSinceramente *Vocês se precoupam mais em deixar as galerias bonitas e organizadas mais do que qualquer outra coisa da Wiki *preocupam* *8:26SoldadoInvernalPior que eu acho que isso é verdade *8:26Mr SupremoNão posso discordar *8:26SoldadoInvernalMas, sinceramente, demoraram meses pra terminar o Projeto Galerias *Deixando de lado todo o resto. *8:26Jake the Dad.true *Agora, voltando ao assunto de páginas *8:27Mr SupremoO que precisamos mais do que tudo é uma conscientização coletiva *8:27Jake the DadQuem aí pode ajudar nessa organização? *8:27Mr Supremo... *Reescrever tudo? *8:27Jake the DadNão precisa ser mais de 10 páginas, se você arrumar uma página por dia já tá bom *8:27SoldadoInvernalJake, eu vou continuar das páginas restantes e da criação de páginas de páginas de ajudas *Isso pode durar uma semana, acho *8:27Mr SupremoGostaria de me responsabilizar *8:27Jake the DadMr, dependendo da página, sim *8:28SoldadoInvernalAí vou me juntar a vocês *8:28Jake the DadTem páginas com péssimo conteúdo *8:28Mr SupremoO mais fácil pra mim seria por exemplo *8:28JoofrormVoltei *8:28SoldadoInvernalPode ser? *8:28Jake the DadOk, Otaku *8:28Mr SupremoCopiar toda a página] *Ler *E depois reescrever *8:28JoofrormBem, eu posso tranquilamente ajudar na expansão de algumas das páginas *8:28Jake the DadOba, temos ajuda do Hokage da Wiki *.smw *Espero que tenham entendido a referência *8:29GaromusEu posso contribuir com poucas páginas porque as minhas aulas já começaram *8:29Jake the DadWell, Joof é ninja de edições, hokage... *8:29SoldadoInvernalJake *8:29JoofrormHahaha xD *8:29SoldadoInvernalentendemos *.derp *8:29Jake the DadGaro, sem problemas, arrumando uma página já é de grande ajuda *8:30GaromusSim *8:30SoldadoInvernalBom *Se todos vão colaborar *8:30Mr SupremoBem, então... *8:30Jake the DadOk então, 1º tema = Páginas COMPLETE *8:30Mr SupremoMe esforçarei como me for possível *8:30JoofrormA gente bem que poderia adotar uma política quanto aos leaks de episódios, como fizeram com os previews vazados *8:30SoldadoInvernalJoof *8:30Mr SupremoComo assim? *8:31SoldadoInvernalSem conteúdo de leaks, ou algo do gênero? *8:31JoofrormIsso *8:31SoldadoInvernalAprovo *8:31Jake the DadTambém aprovo *8:31Mr SupremoAgora saquei *8:31GaromusApoio *8:31JoofrormAcho meio ruim, nós, como uma wikia, compartilhando de conteúdo divulgado ilegalmente *8:31Mr SupremoAprovo *8:31Jake the DadDepois do ocorrido com a CN UK, parei de valorizar os leaks *8:32JoofrormTeve os "previews" da bomb 4 também, que foram divulgados sem o consentimento do CN *Dizem que hackearem os servidores do canal pra roubar *8:32SoldadoInvernalAchei esse acontecimento das leaks um golpe muito sujo, sinceramente *8:32JoofrormSim *8:32Jake the DadNossa, sério, Joof? *8:32SoldadoInvernalMas a CN não tem muito cuidado com as coisas dela, também *8:32JoofrormÉ sacanagem com o pessoal do crewniverse, que se esforça muito pra criar os episódios *8:32SoldadoInvernalTeve uma bomb recente de AT que vazou inteira antes da estreia *8:33JoofrormExato *8:33Jake the DadCof cof Stakes cof cof *8:33Mr SupremoStakes .v. *Que ainda nem vi *8:33Joofrormeles não protegeram os servidores e bem... Deu no que deu *8:33Jake the DadOutra coisa que eu quero falar *LINKS EXCESSIVOS *8:33Mr SupremoA camada IPV4 e IPV6 deles é fraquissíma *Concordo *Acho que só um já basta *Não vejo necessidade de sobrecarregar *8:34SoldadoInvernalUm link pra outra página já basta, mas vejo algumas com link toda vez que ele é citado *.vv *8:34Mr SupremoEu falaria de GIFs, mas é um assunto BEM PASSADO *8:34Jake the DadDepois que um certo user começou a editar, a maioria das páginas ficaram com mais de 20 links pra uma página *8:34SoldadoInvernalJake, eu? -q *8:34JoofrormUm por seção, quer dizer? *8:34Mr SupremoEu .frog *8:34SoldadoInvernalSim *8:34Mr SupremoEu acho *8:34JoofrormEu aprovo *8:34Mr SupremoTails? *8:35SoldadoInvernalEu tambpé *Também* *8:35Mr SupremoGostei dessa ideia de uma por seção, aprovo *8:35GaromusEu acho que um por página *Ou um a cada duas seções *8:35SoldadoInvernalLinks, pra mim, poluem tanto quanto aquele amontoado de categorias *Garo, também não é uma má ideia *8:35Mr SupremoE se tratando de transcrições? *8:36Jake the DadAcho que um por sessão tá bom *8:36Mr SupremoApenas na 1ª vez q o personagem for chamado e tiver uma fala? *8:36Joofrormisso, Mr *8:36Jake the DadMano, Rv me chamou no PVT pra falar de fanfict e bugou tudo *8:36SoldadoInvernalBoa ideia, Mr *Jake, nossa *8:36JoofrormEu geralmente faço assim *8:37Mr SupremoSó uma pergunta aleatória *8:37JoofrormÉ o esquema adotado em outras wikis na qual já fiz transcrições *8:37Jake the DadTem página que é assim (os "-" represenão os links) *8:37Mr SupremoAntiético é junto mesmo? *8:37Jake the Dad"-Steven levou Connie ao médico, pois -Steven queria vê-la bem, -Steven só queria o bem dela" *8:37SoldadoInvernal... *Não só os links *8:37Mr SupremoBem *8:37SoldadoInvernalMas bem que podiam usar pronomes *.derp *8:38Jake the DadQual a necessidade de tantos Stevens e tantos links pras páginas deles? *8:38JoofrormExato *Variar as palavras não mataria ninguém *8:38Mr SupremoSe tratando de certos casos, um simples Ponto de Continuação basta *8:38SoldadoInvernalSim *8:38Mr SupremoMr Supremo Só uma pergunta aleatória Antiético é junto mesmo? *8:39Jake the DadAlguém tá anotando? .derp *8:39SoldadoInvernalJake *Eu tô copiando tudo *.derp *8:40Jake the DadBom, depois vou fazer um blog com tudo que foi decidido aqui *8:40Mr SupremoEu *Só q no geral *8:40Jake the DadBom, colocar vários links, mesmo com aviso, pode dar block? *8:40Mr SupremoHorário de Fala, quem falou e pá *8:40Jake the DadEu concordo com a minha ideia *8:40Mr SupremoJake *Claro *8:40SoldadoInvernalSim *8:40Jake the DadFalando em bloqueio *8:41Mr SupremoSe já se terá conhecimento, será bom uma punição *8:41Jake the DadEstive pensando em uma forma mais simples para os bloqueios *8:41SoldadoInvernalCansei de usuários recebendo 10 avisos por causa de coisas erradas nas edições e continuando... *8:41Jake the Dad-Le usuario colocou conteúdo leak em uma página- *-Le ADM reverte- *8:41Mr SupremoSerá q existe alguma forma de, por exemplo, permitir que o user editasse se deixasse uma espécie de assinatura nas páginas de regras? *8:41Jake the Dad-Le usuario colocou em mais duas páginas- *-Le ADM reverte e manda aviso- *-Le usuario continua- *-Le ADM reverte e bloqueia o user por 3 dias= *Que tal? * *Que tal? *8:42Mr SupremoSe tratando de novatos, claro! *8:42Jake the Dad3 edições + 1 aviso + ignoração de aviso = Block *8:42Mr SupremoJake, apoio *Como acho que já propus para você Jake, eu acho *Uma espécie de Equação de Bloqueio *8:43JoofrormAcho justo *8:43Mr SupremoAlguém tem ideia do que estou querendo falar? *8:44SoldadoInvernalAprovo *8:44JoofrormDas assinaturas? Eu não entendi muito bem *8:44GaromusTipo uma confirmação de que o cara leu as regras? *8:44SoldadoInvernalAcho que se os users lessem as regras antes de editar *mas né *.frog *8:44Jake the DadBom, assim acabariamos com o mimimi de "Eu não sabia, você me deu block injustamente" *8:44SoldadoInvernalJake, sim *Pior quando alguém que disse que leu fala isso *8:44Jake the DadPois é *Mr, como assim assinaturas? *8:45SoldadoInvernalE uns tutoriais de edição, algo para responder algumas dúvidas de grafia e tal *seriam bem úteis *8:45Jake the DadOtaku, sim *8:45Mr SupremoGaromus *Exatamente isso *8:46JoofrormOs links pras regras estão na mensagem automática de boas vindas e ninguém lê... *8:46Mr SupremoE de alguma forma fazer isso destravasse a Edição *8:46Jake the DadJoof, sim... *8:46Mr SupremoPior que é mesmo *8:46Jake the DadA propósito, vocês sabem que temos algumas páginas de episódios confirmados pela CN, certo? *8:46Mr SupremoE tem gente que seleciona o modo de impedimento de caixas de diálogos *Jake *Dos episódios em TBA? *Sim *8:47SoldadoInvernalJake, sim *8:47Mr SupremoInclusive tem um ep divido em três partes *8:47SoldadoInvernalPor mim *8:47Mr SupremoAcho q seria sensato protegê-las *8:47SoldadoInvernalSó criava páginas *8:47Jake the DadRecentemente, vários anônimos ficam colocando informações falsas nessas páginas *8:47SoldadoInvernalde episódios que tem confirmação de estrear, mas ok *8:47Mr SupremoSoldado, concordo... *8:48Jake the DadPor isso, decidi proteger essas páginas contra edições de anônimos *Concordam? *8:48SoldadoInvernalConcordo *8:48Mr SupremoNão vejo nada de errado eu sua atitude. Concordo! *8:48JoofrormApoio *8:48SoldadoInvernalDevíamos proteger tudo de material não-estreado/recém-estreado e.e' *8:48Joofrorm^ this *8:48Mr SupremoPor precaução s, Otaku *Até termos informações mais concretas *8:48Jake the DadEu tive uma ideia meio boba, mas até achei legal *Colocar nas infobox uma parte pra "Nome Original" *Aí iríamos colocar os nomes das páginas na versão original *8:49Mr SupremoApoio *8:49Jake the DadExemplo: Diamante Amarelo = Yellow Diamond *8:49Mr SupremoNome seria geral? *Ou específico para objetos *Personagens *8:50Jake the DadSim, seria colocado em todas as infobox *8:50Mr SupremoVilões *8:50Jake the DadPra personagens, episódios, objetos, músicas e bla bla bla *8:50Mr SupremoPq em Episódios seria mais coerente em meu ver "Título" *8:50SoldadoInvernalOk *:v *8:50JoofrormAcho que fazem isso na wiki espanhola *8:50Jake the DadSim, "Título Original" *8:51Mr SupremoSe todos concordarem *8:51JoofrormNome em espanhol, ("original"), continua ´... *8:51Jake the DadJoof, eles colocam na página "Diamante Amarillo (Yellow Diamond nos EUA)", no nosso caso, seria colocar na infobox :v *8:51JoofrormAh sim *8:51SoldadoInvernal:v *8:51Mr SupremoGostaria de falar da ideia de aniversário que eu citei anteriormente *8:51SoldadoInvernalSeria interessante fazer desse jeito também *Diga, Mr *8:51Mr SupremoBem *Como todos devem estar cientes *Tive essa ideia *Eu estive pensando em fazer algo grande *Sem ter algo concreto *Um pensamento macro sem ter algo micro *8:52Jake the DadConsiderando essa sua ideia *Iriamos fazer aniversário de SU no Brasil ou de SU nos EUA? *8:53Mr SupremoEu procurei contatos com dubladores como Sylvia Lust e Fernando Mendonça *Jake critério nosso *8:53Jake the DadPorque, SU no Brasil é em Abril, SU nos EUA é Novembro *8:53Mr SupremoContinuando *Mas prefiro em Novembro *8:53Jake the DadOk *8:53Mr SupremoEu tenho um amigo que tem contato com esse mundo da dublagem *Inclusive tendo fb deles e tal *8:54Jake the DadMr, poderia chegar ao principal? .2derp *8:54Mr SupremoPedi contato com Fernando Mendonça e José Leonardo, mas ainda não obtive resposta, pois pedi hoje *Resumindo *Faríamos um grande especial realmente * *Entrevistas com os dubladores, por exemplo *8:55SoldadoInvernalInteresante *8:55Mr SupremoEu como tenho conhecimento de mineralogia e gemologia fari uma ligação entre as gems e suas respectivas pedras cientificamente falando *Seria minha contribuição pessoal *8:56Jake the DadAchei uma boa ideia, mas podemos adiar isso pra próxima reunião? Acho que ainda temos muitos assuntos pra falar onions *8:56SoldadoInvernalPodíamos tentar *8:56Mr SupremoMas é muito cedo e seria um trabalho conjunto *Claro, Jake *Prossiga *Mais alguém anotando? *8:56SoldadoInvernalFazer uma parceria com Tocatoon e BCBR e fazer um projeto em conjunto *prossiga, Jake *Eu *8:57Jake the DadOk *Eu estive pensando *Em achar um meio pra deixarmos as páginas de episódios mais organizadas *Ideias? *8:58Mr SupremoBem *Se for plausível *Poderíamos dividir entre users q se comprometem com edições e são produtivos *8:58SoldadoInvernalMr *Maioria esmagadora *tem cargo *.derp *8:59Jake the Dad.true *8:59Mr SupremoÉ uma coincidência apenas *8:59JoofrormO Jake falou isso e eu pensei em criar um 'esqueleto' da página pra ajudar na organização, bem como decidir uma ordem certa pras seções *9:00SoldadoInvernalUm Manual de Estilo? *9:00Jake the DadJoof, isso .smw *9:00JoofrormIsso *9:00SoldadoInvernalAquilo tá um pouco defasado, falando isso *:v *9:00Mr SupremoNós já não temos? *9:00Jake the DadVamos fazer aqui *Pra começar a introdução *9:00Mr Supremo"Medíocre" de certos pontos, mas tudo bem *9:00JoofrormTeria que dar uma mexida naquilo, acho que não editam a pag desde 2015 *9:00SoldadoInvernalSim *9:01Jake the DadComo vocês acham que ficaria melhor? *9:01Mr SupremoDepende *Teria que fazer uma revisão pessoal cada um e depois apresentar sua versão *Ou algo do tipo *9:01Jake the DadOlha, eu tenho uma ideia, pera aí *9:02SoldadoInvernalNossa *Isso tá muito lagado *9:03Mr SupremoSou muito lagado *Tô fazendo 1 das 3 redações *E é o primeiro horário *Tenho q terminar antes de 23:00 *Jake the Dad"Frybo é o 5º episódio da 1ª Temporada de Steven Universo. Estreou dia 26 de Maio de 2014 no Brasil, sendo o 8º episódio a ser exibido na versão brasileira" *Que tal? *9:04Mr SupremoSim *9:04SoldadoInvernalEu acho *9:04Mr SupremoDeixa em explícito a cronologia em Terra Canarinho e Terra Mãe *9:04Jake the DadPorcaria de lag, demorei 5 minutos pra escrever isso .pk *9:05Mr SupremoBrasil e EUA *9:05SoldadoInvernalQue não devíamos seguir a versão Brasileira dos episódios *9:05Mr SupremoSoldado *9:05SoldadoInvernalCronologia* *9:05Mr SupremoEu iria apontar isso, mas não exatamente dessa forma *Tipo *9:05Jake the DadBem, isso se tornou um assunto confuso *9:05Mr SupremoSe existisse alguma forma de organizar nas duas linhas onde ambas se encontrassem e permanecesse em organização *Tem softwares programáveis pra isso *9:06JoofrormAcho que no guia devemos deixar na ordem brasileira, e nas páginas do ep deixar na ordem cronológica *9:06Mr SupremoPerfeito *9:06Jake the DadJOOF *9:06Joofrormnem a ordem americana tá 100% certo *9:06Jake the DadIa sugerir isso *9:06SoldadoInvernalSim, Joof *.derp *9:06Jake the DadJoof, te amo, seja meu marido ADM -q *9:06JoofrormO Ian JQ postou uma imagem no tumblr com a ordem da season 1 *HUEHAEUEGH *9:06SoldadoInvernalo Cew postou uma imagem da ordem correta dos eps, e é diferente da ordem americana *JOOF *PARE DE LER NOSSAS MENTES *9:07JoofrormKJHGEGAEYA parei *9:07Jake the DadOk, ok *Antes de tudo *9:07Mr SupremoIan e Rebecca são namorados npe? *9:07Jake the DadQuem vai ajudar a arrumar as páginas de episódios? *9:07Mr Supremo *né? *Jake *9:07Jake the DadAssim podemos dividir corretamente *9:07SoldadoInvernalJake *9:08Mr SupremoEu poderei, farei esse esforço *9:08SoldadoInvernalNão vai dar pra eu ajudar, já to com as págs de Ajuda, faltantes e bagunçadas *aif *9:08JoofrormAcho que poderiamos fazer um tópico no mural pros outros users ativos ajudar também *9:08Mr SupremoSeria bom enriquecer a SU com outros dubladores? *De outros países? *9:08Jake the DadPensando bem, vamos decidir como vão ficar as páginas de episódios antes *9:09SoldadoInvernalMr, eu até pensei na ideia *9:09Jake the DadOtaku, ok *9:09SoldadoInvernalSeria interessante, mas não acho que devíamos focar nisso atualmente *9:09JoofrormDe outros países não é necessário, maas, até daria pra criar uma lista com os nomes dos dubladores internacionais *9:09Mr SupremoBoa Joof *9:09SoldadoInvernalDigo, temos tanta coisa pra fazer dar continuidade a isso *Joof, sim *9:09Jake the DadMr, não, péssima ideia *9:10JoofrormSim, mas no momento vamos focar nas coisas mais importantes *9:10Jake the DadJoof, tipo, "Dubladores da Pérola"? .wow *9:10JoofrormPeraí *9:10Mr SupremoEu sugeri para fazermos Biografias de Produtores, Desenhistas e Dubladores... *9:10SoldadoInvernalMr, sim *Outra coisa *9:10Mr SupremoEu mesmo fiz um esboço da Biografia da Michaela Dietz, mas tá no Not *9:10SoldadoInvernalQue devíamos fazer *9:10Jake the DadCalma povo, calma *9:11JoofrormEstava pensando em algo nesse estilo http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_do_Elenco_em_Outros_Idiomas *9:11SoldadoInvernalMds, são tantas coisas *9:11Jake the DadVocês estão desviando do foco *9:11SoldadoInvernalJoof *sim * *9:11Jake the DadTemos que nos focar nas páginas de episódios agora *9:11SoldadoInvernalSim .derp *9:11JoofrormSim, Jake *9:11SoldadoInvernalE depois, quero falar sobre outro assunto *que é, exatamente, ESSA wiki *9:11Jake the DadMds, da próxima vez vou marcar a reunião 18:00 .derp *9:11SoldadoInvernal.ym *9:12Jake the DadEstive pensando *Vamos deixar as sinopses oficiais, em vez de editá-las, como muitos users fazem *9:12JoofrormApoio *9:12Mr SupremoApoio *9:12Jake the DadE em vez de deixar "Sinopse", deixar "Sinopse Oficial" *Mr SupremoJake 18:00 fica difícil .derp *9:12Jake the DadAs sinopses oficiais dá pra achar na americana *9:12JoofrormMuita gente inventa de botar o plot inteiro do ep nas sinopses *9:13SoldadoInvernalOk, Jake *9:13Jake the DadJoof, sim .derp *9:13SoldadoInvernalSim, Joof *eu fazia isso na HDA *:V *9:13Jake the DadOutra coisa *Informações de Fundo *9:13SoldadoInvernalhttp://pt-br.zoeira-sem-limites.wikia.com/wiki/Reunião_29/02 *Eu estou escrevendo tudo que falamos, e no final vou fazer um resumo de tudo decidido *Só pra avisar *.derp *9:14Jake the DadMuita gente coloca nas informações de fundo coisas que já foram ditas na página inteira *Tipo em Peça Ajuda *Fala a página inteira da Sardonyx *E nas informações e f undo estavam *Bosta de lag .pk *"Sardonyx é formada neste episódio" *9:16SoldadoInvernal:v *As curiosidades e outras seções do mesmo estilo *também precisam de reforma *9:19Jake the DadPovo *Tá e agora? *Eu já falei demais *Vocês escolhem o assunto agora .derp *9:20SoldadoInvernalSUA *9:20Mr SupremoO engraçado é q essa reunião demorou tanto a ser feita que caiu em 29/02 *.derp *9:20Jake the DadÉ, né, Mr? *.frog *9:20SoldadoInvernalSó uma discussão rápida, o que iremos fazer com essa Wiki? *Sad *.frog *9:20Mr SupremoParece q estávamos esperando DiCaprio ganhar .der´ *Soldado *I do Kbow **Know *Por um lado vejo um Arquivo da ser preservado sobre a Wiki e seus usuários *Porém nem todos são corretos e justos o bastante para editar *9:21Jake the DadAcontece que nem todas os usuários levam a arquivos a sério *9:22Mr SupremoEu mesmo prefiro não editar minha própria página por ser modesto por demais *9:22SoldadoInvernalcof cof TUP cof cof *cof cof Sev cof cof *9:22Mr SupremoHesitate *9:22SoldadoInvernalcof cof Marcy cof cof *9:22Mr SupremoSei q Hesitate é hesitar *PQ diabos falei isso? *.derp *9:22SoldadoInvernalBom, muitas Wikis alegaram terem sofrido guerras por causa de seus arquivos *9:23Mr SupremoCof Cof UB10 Cof Cof *Eu posso falar *É verdade *Eu vivi a guerra *Estive na guerra *9:23Jake the DadTá, tá, ok *9:23Mr SupremoTentei alvar dois amigos de se degladiarem *9:23Jake the DadVoltando ao assunto *Se não vai ficar nisso de guerra da UB10 até amanhã *9:23Mr SupremoE fodi, perdão pelo termo, mas não importa *E as Biografias q citei? *9:24SoldadoInvernal.frog *9:24Mr SupremoOu sobre a SUFF .v. *9:24SoldadoInvernalPor mim, devemos levar a SUA a sério *Caso contrário, não é necessário usar ela. *Vocês acham que devemos continuar *ou não? *Jake the Dad saiu do chat. *9:26Mr SupremoDeve-se *Usar *Mas como já foi levantado *Tem certas desvantagens Categoria:Reuniões